Son of Fenris
by dragonwolf416
Summary: Halran Fenrison at first glance look like any other sixteen year old boy. But he is not, he is a demi monster. The first of his kind to live longer than two years. With an old threat to his mother back can he really risk showing the gods of old what he is. Has some Elaments of THe Kane Chronicles and Has some boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

this is the first of my story ideas to become a full story. The part in my story idea it just a part of this story and not the first chapter.

Summary: Halran Fenrison at first glance look like any other sixteen year old boy. But he is not, he is a demi monster. The first of his kind to live longer than two years. With an old threat to his mother back can he really risk showing the gods of old what he is.

The stories are not mine

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

* * *

The sound of wood grinding against earth was the only thing in the dark of the night. A viking long boot with a motor dock on a sand bank, then a young woman landed on the ground. She had ground pepper hair and bright green eyes. Her clothes were a blue shirt that had some burn marks and black pants, she didn't have any shows on. A black and gold bag was on her shoulder. Emily Dökk was her name and her being on the island was because she was fleeing a god. The God was the king of Olympus, Zeus, to be precise. She never want to get that God's interest, but she did and here she was on a island cover in heather.

"What are you going to do now, girl?" One of the boot men asked. "We can take you back, but we need things from you"

"No" Emily said "I'll find my way back" she didn't want to go back at least not now. Zeus would be there she knew. Walking up the slope of the island, Emily look at the flours around her. ' _Heather_ ' she thought.

A wolf's howl split the night just as the Icelandic woman reached the ledge. Emily had hear many wolves at night but what she just heard made her freeze.

"We what do we have here" A male voice said in a rich as well as deep voice.

Emily look to the center of the valley at the wolf that was just sitting there. "Who are you?" she asked trying to not sound fearful. She wasn't normally afraid and had face many things like demons even some God and Goddess of Egypt, but trying to get away from Zeus had shown her that Emily wasn't as strong as she thought.

"I'm Fenris Wolf" the wolf said. His legs are long and muscular, built for running, while his shaggy grey coat swirls with tufts of black. Fenris' eyes shine with a blue light that were colder as well as more intelligent than those of any being she'd ever encountered – God or demon. What Emily call the Ragnarok Wolf was truly handsome animal, even with his white gleaming fangs. He was also bond around his leg joints and snout with a golden rope.

"The wolf that will start Ragnarok" Emily gasped. Being Icelandic meant she had hear the stories of the Norse Gods growing up. When Emily became a magician in the House of Life, she began to met God and Goddess of Egypt. She even met some Gods of Greece and sometimes their Roman forms. Despite that Emily never met any thing from her home myths until now.

"Oh you _do_ know me" The Wolf said with a sneer that look very human. He sound none to happy about the fact the human girl asked who he was, and did in fact know him.

"Sorry, but I always thought you would be bigger" Emily call now a bit more braver.

"A lot of mortals say that" Fenris mutter then saw that the girl walk down to him "You must be a child of Tyr, they always try and face me"

"Nope" Emily said now she was right in front of him "I knew both my parents"

"Regardless, you're going to die" The wolf pounced or tried Emily quickly grab her staff and block Fenris's paws.

" _ **N-dah**_ (Protect)" Emily said just as her magician's tool shattered. The wolf keep hitting the air trying to get at Emily. She then held up her hand " _**Ha-tep**_ (Be at Peace)" Fenris sat down and look a bit more calmer.

"That wasn't Rune Magic, was it?"

"Nope"

"What was it then?" Fenris asked in a voice that was curious.

"Egyptian Magic" Emily answered pulling out an apple from her bag.

"What is your name girl" Fenris said.

Emily look at the monster next to her ' _He's truly Loki_ _'s_ _son_ ' "Emily Dökk"

"Why is someone like you even here?" The Wolf asked sounding concerned though he wasn't.

"Stop trying to sound or act concerned" Emily snarled sounding like a wolf. "But to answer your question. I'm hiding from a Greece God named Zeus"

"Considering what you did, why hid?"Fenris asked.

"You know first hand what Gods do to things that their fear" Emily said "Other pursue their targets relentlessly"

"That 'hand' part wasn't funny" The Wolf growled half-heartedly.

"Wasn't intended" Emily said in an apologetic like way.

Fenris narrowed his eye at Emily. She wasn't doing anything he wanted, it was like she had immunity to his voice. What she said about that god, made him think that was the reason. Emily was subconsciously resisting his voice. "You seem to resist my voice" he said.

That case Emily to look at him with a confused expression confirming Fenris thought about it being subconscious.

"That can be very good" Fenris said walking up to Emily "You can't fall for any charm"

"Here I thought it was because Zeus was a persistent jerk" Emily laughed.

"I can bet he won't like that" The wolf said.

"He can jump into the underworld for all I care" Emily said as she got up, but forced down by Fenris's paw.

"Don't you mean Hel?" The wolf asked.

"No"

Fenris chuckled "Of course" then he did something that surprised her. He nuzzled the girl's face.

"What?" She said.

"You're an intriguing female" The Wolf said digging his claws into Emily stomach "I will let you go after you answer one question of mine"

"That is?"

"Do you pity me?" Fenris Wolf asked looking directly into Emily's eye.

"Not in the slightest" Emily answered "But to be chained when you didn't do anything wrong other being born, that is something I understand" ' _Though mine is invisible_ _'_

"I see" with that Fenris push down a little more and unknown to Emily he put a small part of his essence in her.

"So I can go" Emily said her green eyes looking into Fenris's blue.

"Yes though I still don't know how you're going to get back" The Wolf said getting off her to sit in the center of the island.

"I can take care of that" Emily said getting up. "It's been nice to met you"

"Really" Fenris said sarcastically " Not convinced"

"Considering you're the first from the Norse myths I've met" Emily explained "It is"

Fenris watch as Emily walked to the ledge and disappear "That explains her question" he said before trying to get the rope off his snout.

* * *

Something bumped Halston's boat in the early morning light. Looking over the bow, he saw a smaller one man boat, and as well as a girl asleep in the middle. "Hey" he call.

Emily open her eyes "Huh?"

"What are you doing on the Hudson?" So she was back in New York, great.

"Getting some ocean time" Emily answer.

"I won't in that" Halston said looking at her boat before helping Emily in his own boat. Once at Halston's house Emily got a shower and some food. She need to call her uncle because her parents were out of town. As she turn to the phone, she saw a woman standing there.

"Queen Hera" Emily guessed.

Hera smiled with a smile that look somewhat forced "You got it in one" she said. Hera had on a simple but elegant white dress that went with her silvery brown hair and brown eyes

"You being here must mean I have a child" Emily said to which the queen nodded "It isn't Zeus's by the way"

That case Hera's face to fall from it smile "It isn't?" She said in a hoarse voice then her face turned into a true smile "That is good. I swear on the styx that I won't tell my husband that you are alive as an award for being able to resist Zeus" thunder boom out side.

"Thank you" Emily said with a bow.

Hera disappeared and Emily was able to call her uncle to come pick her up.

Emily's uncle Kjetil Dökk had pepper black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt under a dark brown show jacket with blue pants and white boots. "Emily thank Thoth you're okay" he said hugging his niece. He was also a member of the house of life.

"Uncle you should be thankful to Odin or maybe Loki" Emily said knowing that Kjetil always like the trickster and was the one to read the Norse Myth to her growing up.

"Why them?" Kjetil asked letting go of Emily.

"Because like the Egyptian and Greco-Roman gods" Emily explained "The nine worlds are real"

Kjetil only answer were eyes like round shields.

* * *

Before I get questions about the dwarves, but Emily met Bes before and she was still in flight or fight mode at the time.

Please review, fav, and follow


	2. Chapter 2

The stories are not mine

Chapter 2: Halran Fenrison

* * *

The final day will bring a great battle

But everyone will be slaughtered like cattle

The wolf will eat the sun and make night

While no one will have a fright

The World Serpent's poison will kill the thunder

The warriors of Asgard won't falter

After all is done it will be the end

There is hope around the bend

"Oi, Helium Head" A boy with ground pepper hair color said looking up from his pull pork sub. "Stop reading my poetry will ya" he sound like he maybe from the Northeastern part of America.

The person that was reading look up from a black book with an engraving of a wolf on the front. Helium Head had blond hair and blue eyes with the body of a lifeguard and wearing a shirt with a sun on it with blue shorts and yellow flip flops. "Come on Hal why hide this you're a natural" he said while showing his perfect white teeth.

Hal or rather Halran scowled. "Just because I am doesn't mean I will show it, Apollo"he snarled

Apollo or, as he was know to Halran, Helium Head just shrugged before handing the book back then proceeded to eat his own pull pork sub. If people hear what Halran just head they might asked if Apollo's mother had named him after the Greek god, but what most never knew was that he was the god of the sun. The gods of Greece, Roman, Egypt and Scandinavia were still alive and a lot of the time mingled with humans like what Apollo was doing."So doing anything?"the god asked.

"If you mean with you" Hal said after he ate all his food "No"

"Why are you turning me down?" Apollo asked throwing his arms up "You see us Gods for what we are, and any Goddess would love you for that plus you're bi"

"That is true" Hal said taking a sip of his soda "but I have a girl I like" ' _But not the only reason, idiot, nor the main one. I'm not a demigod as you think, but a demi monster_ ' he thought. Halran Fenrison was a being the rarely came along, a demi monster. A Demi Monster was born when a monster fell, like a god/goddess, in love with a mortal. They were like demigods but had very little of their monster parent's essence in them, just enough to create a child. The children also were killed before their second birthday. Halran was the first that lived longer, because his mother( Emily Dökk) past him off as an Egyptian magician and or demigod. Many people,including, Apollo asked him why his last name was different then his mother's. His answer is "My last name comes from my father and my family is Norse.". They interpreted as his stepfather was name was similar to Fenris and his mother just add ' _on_ ' to it. His mother Emily also wasn't married, so the thought was she divorced the man at some point or he died.

"Who?"the God of poetry asked.

"Her name is Amy" Halran said "And if you do something to her I will show you what happen when people hurt my mother"he finished that off with a glare.

Apollo had heard about mortals, monsters and some gods that hurt the boy's mother and he knew it would be bad. Halran was in training to be a magician for the House of Life, but use hand to hand combat and sometimes a curved sword ,call a khopesh, a lot more of the time. He decided that he might just find the girl just to see why Halran like her. "Got buddy" He said with a smile.

With that they parted and Halran pick up his helmet. He know what had gotten Apollo to be interested in him. It was his poetry. Hal always thought that it was ironic that he was so good at that art manly because of his father the Wolf Fenris who was going to kill Odin the Norse god of poetry. That also made him the grandson of Loki as well as the nephew of Hel, Sleipnir and Jormungand. He sighted and got on to his gray Harley motorcycle. Hal's cloths were a white shirt, blue jacket, tan pants and black boots. He had a tan bag with his magician equipment and his poetry book. "Time to see Amy"With that the roar of the motorcycle down the street of New York City.

* * *

Bread Arts High School was just getting out when a red Maserati sports car pull up. A lot people glance at the car, but few came near manly fourteens year and girls, Amy Thompson wasn't one of them. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her clothes were a nice black shirt, white pants, and tan shoes.

The owner of the car look around and flirted with some of the girls.

A motorcycle came up behind the Maserati revealing Hal on it "For the love my aunt" he muttered. He got off his bike to walk up to Apollo "What in the name of any sky being are you doing here?" Halran asked.

Seeing pretty girls of course" came the answer.

"And I'm a hellhound" Hal said with a voice that sound amused, but he was really annoyed.

"Hal?" Amy walk up to the two and grabbing Halran's arm.

"Ja?"

"Can we go?" She asked "I really want to leave, _he_ is here"

Apollo look between the two "Need a lift?" he asked. He still couldn't see what was drawing Halran to the girl.

"Thanks, but we have a way" Amy said with a smile. She got on Hal's bike and they drove off.

* * *

"Can't that jerk just leave you alone" Halran growled parking his motorbike in his family's garage.

"Unless you really become my boyfriend" Amy said getting off. "Only then I might be left alone"

"Stalker trouble" a voice said to their right that case both of them to turn and grab a sword, from the wall, and a staff, from Hal's bag. The man had dirty blonde feathery hair with a red tints, scars across his cheeks and nose. He had on a Red Sox jersey, jeans, and white tennis shoes. His eyes had intense glow that reminded Amy of Halran's eyes around the full moon. "Need help?"

"No grandpa" Hal said not lowering his sword though Amy lowered the staff that Halran never used himself. ' _Great two gods in one day_ '

"Aww can't I help my grandson?" Loki said with a hurt voice that was clearly fake.

"Out, go trick someone else" Hal said pointing out the door.

"Fine kiddo" Loki said knowing that like his mother charm doesn't work on Halran. He then disappeared.

"That was your grandpa?" Amy asked staring at the spot that Loki once was. Normal she dealt with the Egyptian gods not Norse or Greek/ Roman. She was also part of the House of Life.

"Yeah "Hal said with a slight growl "Don't lower your guard around him. "

"Got it"

* * *

They walk through the house seeing the other member of their branch of the House of Life and saying hi. Hal and Amy found Emily in the kitchen. "Hey Mom the spells around the house stop gods from coming in right?" Hal asked his mom.

"Yes" Emily said as she turn the fish over "Unless we let them in"

"I just saw grandpa" Halran said looking in the fridge for a drink.

"In the house" Amy continued for Hal "Well in the garage" then gladly excepted water from Hal.

"The spell keep out the Egyptian deities Not the Norse" Emily explained "Plus that was an illusion of Loki"

Hal sighed "In addition earlier I talk to Apollo"

"You must be a deity magnet" Hal's mother said in a teasing tone.

"Not funny" Hal said in annoyed voice though if one looked in his eyes it show that he was just playing along with his mother because it was true.

"Will you two help me with diner" Emily said to which she got two nodes.

* * *

Later Hal was in his room doing his homework and thinking over the day. First after school he had gone to get a pull pork sub and write some poetry there Apollo appeared to his annoyance, then he met his grandfather Loki at his house. He didn't know if Apollo knew where he live, but he was determined not to shown the God of the sun what he really was. Halran had looked up Demi Monsters and found that he wasn't the only one born, but the other had all died before the age of two. He knew the Gods were behind the deaths. If one of them found out he would kick the bucket, but could they kill him now. Hal ran had notes over the years that he was hard to kill. Anything that would have kill a normal human only bounced off him, in short he was invincible.

"Hal can I come in?" His mother called through the door.

"Sure"

Emily entered and walked up to her son's bed. Looking at both Hal and his mother, people often thought they were brother and sister. They look like copies of each other.

"What is it, Mom?" Halran asked stopping in his work.

"I want to talk about you, Amy and any God/Goddess that have their eye on you" Emily said sounding more like she was here to warn him.

Hal, who was good at interpreting one's voice, knew he was going to hear about what his mother call 'her golden rope'. "Alright let's talk" he said moving his homework to the side.

Emily sat on the bed and took a breath "You know how you came into existence"

"Yeah" Hal said with a nodded "Bolts for Brains try to court you. You fled him making your way to the Isle of Heather or Lyngvi. There Dad and you engaged in a battle of wits. Near the end of the night before you left dad put some of his essence in you, then you came home by use of boat"

"Good you remember that" Emily said "Hera came to see me, intending to make my life hard."

"You told her I'm not her husband's"

"That made her back off" Emily continued. "In some way I wish you were. For once home my parents were mad. They wanted me to find a husband to have an heir. What they got was me revealing I'm going to have a baby."

Halran know that his grandparents had disowned his mother after that. He had met his aunt Hel once and asked her if his human grandparent came to her to punish them.

"Even after leaving me with nothing" Emily said now biter "They still want me to get married"

"That's your golden rope" Halran said "They won't let you chose on your own your life is planed"

"On the mark" Emily said with a smile.

"Funny, Mom funny"

Emily laugh at her son. He was a lot like his father, in humor. "What I'm saying is that you must follow what you believe" Emily said "If you want to be with Amy then be with her, and tell Apollo the last part of my story if you must."

"He told me about his mother" Hal said "And what he did to people that insulted her. He might understand my protectiveness of both you and Amy after telling him"

"Remember to follow your heart" Emily said before kissing her son on his head and headed out to sleep.

After finally finishing his homework, Halran got ready for bed. "Hope your brother will lessen to me, Moon Girl" he said looking out the window and saying that to Artemis.

* * *

Please fav/ follow and point out spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

For the guest Matt what is in front of the last chapter is not prophecy it is just poetry.

The stories are not mine

* * *

Chapter 3: Full Moon Effect

* * *

It had been a few days since Halran talked to Apollo and no other Gods of ancient lands appeared much to Hal's relief. Now he was towing his motorbike to the nearest repair shop. Once there he saw a blood red Prius convertible, and promptly groaned "Great Allon's here" Hal said then muttered curses in all three language he know Icelandic, Egyptian, and English. From the shop interior yelling could be heard.

"What do you mean my engine is busted" One of the voices and the one yelling that was so loud many people look in that direction.

"Hálfviti( Idiot)" Halran said. His eyes now had intense glowto them that seemed almost inhuman.

"You will fix it" The voice said in a threatening way.

Hal decided to intervene before any damage could happen. He entered the shop leaving his bike on the opposite side of the car and followed the arguing voices to two people. One at the top of his voice, the other was quieter at more normal volume. "Oi, Meat Head let the mechanic do his job, will ya"

Allon or Meat Head turned his red face towards Hal to see him standing there. Allon was a redhead and his eye color was mud brown. His clothes were expensive even to look at which included a dress shirt, skinny jeans, and black polish boots.

The mechanic was in his thirties. He had on a jumpsuit and a copper leg brace. His dark eye were under bushy brows and was scowling like it was natural for him.

"What are you doing here viking?" Allon growled stepping towards the half- jotunn "come to fight for the girl."

"First you _know_ I hate that word" Hal growl as well , but much quieter "Second I'm just here to have my bike fix"

"Are you two going fight" The mechanic said in a deep and rumbly voice "If so do it outside" That end in a third growl.

Hal look outside not to see there was room to fight or how many people were still in the area. He was looking to see how close it was to sunset. ' _There hours at most tile the moon rise'_ he thought. If Hal's hunch was right about the mechanic's identity as Hephaestus, he need to get out or be found out. He wasn't after all a demigod. "How about in four hours we fight in the city park" Hal said turning to the bane of his friend.

"If I win you leave Amy alone. You win I'll convince her to date you and won't stop you"

"I have you word?" Allon asked looking at Halran's face for dishonor, but found none.

"Of course"

"Fine" Allon said much more calmer. Now he could beat up Halran Fenrison with intervention.

"My mode of transport will take the least amount of time" Hal said in a thoughtful tone "I'll get it fix first"

Allon didn't object, so Hephaestus went to work. He talk to Halran under his breath

"You sure about fighting that brat, kid?" he asked as he fix the pipes.

"Yes" Hal said also under his breath and he was looking out the shop entrance. "He just wants trophies and he use girls to do it. My friend is being hunted by him and jerk thinks she will be his greatest"

"So _it_ is about a girl" The Greek god of fire muttered.

"He also got a lot of girls pregnant and made them abort them" Hal continued suppressing the growl that came.

Hephaestus dropped his tools at that "You remind me of a hero I met, but he would let the world burn just to save someone he cares about" the god said as he pick up his tools.

"I have not idea if I want to met him"

The god grunted.

* * *

The sun was about to set when Hal came roaring into the house. Emily was in the garage with Amy testing out new spells to see if they can keep out even the Norse gods.

"What is Hal?" Amy asked looking up after the engine was cute.

"Allon, fight" was the answer.

"I take it you issued the terms" Emily said with her arms crossed "Or was it the challenge?"

"Terms" Hal said and he didn't raise his head which both woman notes. this was all happening around the time the sunset and the moon rose up.

"Hal" Amy moved towards her friend, but stopped when Halran's mother put her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Wait a few minutes" Emily said not looking at the girl ,but at her son. "If anyone nears him even family, he will try and maul you"

Amy stayed where she was afraid of Hal at the moment "Did someone ever do that?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, my uncle Kjetil," Emily said thinking about what happen.

"Did he-" Amy couldn't finish.

"No just crippled" Emily shook her head "But that is the reason why no one is allowed near him right now the same at sunrise"

Amy studied Hal that present time. He just look like himself with his cloths, but the more she look that more apparent it became that there was something different about Hal. His hair for one now had a black color to it and the way he held himself more relaxed then Amy had ever seen him. When he finally look up, Hal's eye were brighter than during the day. His face made Amy think she was looking at wolf's face through a human's. Two picture on top of each other.

"Mother told you to stay put, right?" Hal's voice had changed slightly it had become unnerving as well as more charming. Amy felt like a statue of a prey animal this couldn't be Halran Fenrison the boy she had a crush on.

'Did he say mother not mom' Amy thought."Yes" the word squeaked out.

"Emily moved to stand in front of her son "Don't kill the boy"

"Can't promise that"

Hal got off his bike and hand his magician bag to his mother then entered the house.

"Should we be worried?" Amy asked turning into the house as well.

"That depends" Emily said looking at the younger girl "On what you want to worry about"

* * *

New York City Park was unnaturally quiet as Allon stood in the more remote part of the park waiting for the viking brat. The sound of footsteps made him turn towards them. "About time" he snarled having wait for five minutes after the four hour mark.

"Really, here I thought I was on time" was Hal's reply as he walk up to the older boy.

"You must really want to bet me into a bloody mess"

Allon frowned was this the same boy from before? It was almost like he was facing Yugi Moto or rather Yami Yugi. He didn't notes the black coloring in the younger boy's hair

"All out" Allon snapped "First to unconscious lose".

"Right-o" Halran said way too carefully for some in his place, though he got into a fighting stance.

Allon discreetly pull out a small pocket knife planing to run Halran through. Since it was a free for all no one had to say start. The boys just began fighting. Charging at each other they sent kicks, punches, and doing anything else on can do in a fight. At one point Allon did try and stab Hal he thought he misted, so he keep trying. Hal was a hart target to hit, he keep moving when almost getting hit, it was infuriating to say the least.

"I know we agreed to go all out" Hal said in that same voice but his eye show he was annoyed. "I don't really like undermined tricks unless I'm doing them" then Hal struck with blinding speed and Allon didn't know what hit him.

Hal stood over the body with a inhuman grin on his face "I will make you wish you did die after tonight" Then he lead down to start the work, but the wind changed from behind him to in front . He bolted up "Dam of all the Goddesses" Hal turn passed for a second then like a screen of a laptop turning off Halran Fenrison disappeared.

Artemis stood in the spot where Hal once was. She look about 13-14 years in age with auburn black hair and her famous silver eyes. "Whatever the creature was it isn't here now" she said.

"What of this one" One of her huntress said point to the boy on the ground.

"I will turn him into a rabbit" The Goddess said with distaste "Then hunt him"

* * *

In his bedroom Halran passed around like a captured animal. "That was close to close" he said to himself "I hope I never met Artemis during the full moon" he look out the window, then he went to bed.

* * *

First fight written how did i do. please fav/follow


	4. Chapter 4

The stories are not mine. There is a bit of boy x boy this chapter. If you don't like then don't read.

Chapter 4: A Threat Returns

* * *

If someone asked Emily what she freed. She would say that the answer would be different if asked over 16 year ago before her son was born. Emily Dökk also would say that she wasn't afraid of death. The answers are that before Hal was born she was afraid her parents and the unknown. Now a days Emily was afraid of thunderstorms especially in New York. That reason was Zeus. Emily was a very honest person at heart, so when she glimpsed the King of the Gods at the end of a street. She grew very scared. Emily was by no means a cowards, but any confrontation with Zeus was something she didn't want. After finishing the shopping, Emily high tailed it back to her house. A block from the house she found Halran, Amy, and a seventeen year blond and blue eyed old boy in a argument.

"I told you Gas Head" Her son said poking the older boy in the chest "I am not going to enter any poetry contest even if you host them"

"Why are you denying your talent?" The the other boy argued back. "You're good enough to bet me"

"Are you sure about that Lord?" Amy asked quietly.

Emily now had an idea of who the blond boy was, so she walk up to the three of them and put herself between Hal and Apollo. "Okay you two no fighting"

Hal took a step back and more next to Amy, while Apollo look at Emily seeing that she look like an older female version of her son.

"I can see where Hal gets his looks from" Apollo said in a flirty like way, however Emily ignored him to look at Halran.

Hal who was smiled at what the God tried, but drop his smile at the hidden scared expression in his mother's eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?" he asked ready hit the sun god if he was the case.

Emily who was thinking about how close she was to a God look up "Not now" she said then look at Apollo.

Apollo had a surprise look now his face. No female, other than his sister hunters, could rested him "How?"

"If you mean why your flirting didn't work" Emily said "I can subconsciously resist charming voices. I would like you to leave Lord Apollo you're presence is drawing your father's attention to this area" ' _Something I don't want_ '

As the God of the truth Apollo couldn't tell an outright lie, nor any people around him as well. He knew that part of what Hal's mother said was the truth, but he couldn't tell what part was the lie. ' _Did Halran inherited that ability?That could explain why he isn't fall like so many_ ' "Okay I'll go" He said "But first" the god had a look that no one like.

"Whatever you-" Hal started to say, but was cut off by Apollo kissing him full on the lips.

Both girl eye were wide eyed at that.

Hal reached into the Duat to get his sword, while trying not to show that he was enjoying the kiss. Lucky for Apollo the kiss broke apart and god disappeared.

"All-Father dammit" Hal yelled brandishing his sword "Next time I see you I'll stab this blade where your own light don't shine"

"Anything interesting happen today?" Emily asked Amy after getting her brain working again.

"Apollo warned Halran that his sister was about" Amy said after her own brain restarted "And she was looking for a new creature. That creature is Hal isn't it"

"Yes but lady Artemis won't find Hal so long as he stays low and never meets her during the full moon" Emily said.

* * *

Apollo whistling as he walkthrough Olympus. Happy at what he did, Apollo knew he did kiss Hal in front of Amy. But didn't really care. His sister walk up behind and hit him on the head.

"Ow" he said rubbing his head.

"What do you think you're doing" Artemis said in the form of a fourteen year old girl.

"Am I doing something wrong little sis?" He asked.

"First I'm the oldest" Artemis growled "Second you're crushing a girl's heart I won't be surprised if she finds me"

"What to join" Her brother said to which he got a nodded.

"Love triangles always so tragic" a voice said to the twins left. A woman with chocolate curls and amber eyes. Her dress was very elegant and pearl white.

"What do you mean love triangle, Aphrodite" Apollo asked.

"Little Haly" The Goddess of love said "Is in love with Amy at least in personality. He is however quite attractive to you more in the physical plane"

"Wow" The god said then grin.

"What make you so happy my son" Apollo father Zeus said. He had long black shoulder-length hair with a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. His eyes brilliant electrically-blue. The king of Olympus attire was a dark blue pinstriped suit.

"Someone I like is attracted to me" Apollo said glowing like the sun. The Lord of the Sky just shook his head.

"I saw someone I've seen in seventeens year" Zeus said

"Who father?" Artemis asked.

"She is a mortal named Emily Dökk" Her father explained. Apollo stood stock still at hearing Hal's mother's name luckily no one saw him.

"Not to be a downer my Lord" Aphrodite said "But Emily as well as her son Halran can't be charmed."

"What do you mean by can't be charmed and what about a son?" Zeus asked as thunder boomed.

"I don't know how to explain it" The Goddess of love said standing up "But Emily seems to become impervious to anything many heartbreaks maybe. As for a son even I know about him he was the boy my husband mentioned yesterday. He look like him mother to a t, except for his eye the glow at different times"

Apollo felt sweat going down the back of his neck. He didn't like were this was heading. "What are you going to do about them?"

"I will try and court Emily" Zeus said "Her son will just have to live with it and maybe be sent to a different state."

"Bad idea, bad idea" Apollo said waving his arms.

"Why is that?"

"Remember how me and Artemis are about are our mother" The god of truth said to which his father nodded. "Hal is like that. He doesn't care who it is, he will bet anyone to unconsciousness if they so much as make his mother uncomfortable"

"That is a problem" The king said "No one is safe from the boy then"

* * *

"What is scarring you mom" Hal asked after getting some hot coco for her. They were in the kitchen, both Hal and Amy were working on making dinner while listening to what made Emily uneasy.

"It has nothing to do with the god of sun" Emily said looking at her hot drink"I saw his father today and I have no doubt he saw me too"

Hal stop his cutting "Bolt for Brains know that you're alive then" he put down his knife "First Apollo now his father. This is not a good day for us."

"No"

"If I ever see Zeus I'll send him to either aunt Hel or to Tartarus" Halran growled.

"Don't Hal please" Emily begged "I know you took on many things for me, but Zeus is someone you don't want to fight unless there was no other choice"

"Mom he will try and court you" Hal said back "You know the reason now why it didn't work before, but he will do anything to make sure you have a child with him"

"I know" Emily said placing her hand on her son's shoulder "Halran I want you to swear by your troth that unless Zeus harms me directly you won't fight him"

Hal sighed he hated that. He would try on find a way around the terms later. "Alright I swear by my troth"

Emily hugged him "Takk (Thanks" she said "I'll get diner from here"

The two kids walk out in order to talk about what Apollo did.

"Hal do you like the god of poetry?" Amy asked look up at the demi monster. the were on the roof of the house.

"No" Hal said "The way he acts it is something I don't like, but I will be honest with you Amy I am physically attracted to him." he leaned on the railing.

"Do you like any one?" She pressed.

"Not really" Hal said getting up and walking to Amy who was trying not to cry

"However I do love someone"

"Who?"

Hal didn't answer, but he did lean down and kiss Amy on her lips.

* * *

Chapter down please review, follow or fav. Remember if you don't same sex stories don't read. As well pray for France after Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

The stories are not mine

Chapter 5: Why is it always me

* * *

We all stand in the sun light

It make everything bright

The future is in no one's hand

So why not became a band

When one is in bed and not well

Read poetry that belongs in hell

"That last line?" Amy asked looking at Halran's newest poem "Why do you write it that way?"

"Despite being the God of poetry" Hal said as he did some push ups " Apollo is bad at it"

"Really?"

"Yes"

They were in the park the day after the kisses, relaxing. Hal like open areas and want to go there. He had given Amy his poetry book to read, which she did until she found that one. Amy guessed that the poem was about the Apollo and what he was the god of. Their peace ended with yells and screams of fear.

"What is going on?" Amy said as she catch a boy running by her.

"I d-don't know" The boy said stuttered "Something is t-there" then he ran off.

"Hal do you think" Amy started to say.

"Demons most likely" Hal said "If it is anything else I'll take care of it" With that they ran toward the sound of explosions. When their the saw it was demons, though Hal was worried that something else would show up.

"15" Amy said counting "I think" she add.

"Doesn't matter" Hal said cracking his knuckles "They all must go"

" **Heqat** " Amy's rod turned into a staf and ran after Hal, who was already ripping the demons apart.

" **Drowah** ( Boundry)" Hal yelled making the wall of light separate the remaining demons from the humans.

"Any reason why you did that?" Amy asked after ramming her staff through a demon with a hammer for a head.

"Cyclone time" Hal began to glow and the wind pick up.

"A magician using Storm Magic?" A demon that look a bit like a chimp with shark teeth chattered "Only a fool or a follower of a chaotic god would do that"

"Well I'm neither" Hal said with a wolf like smirk, then unleashed a cyclone that ripped through the park and destroyed the demons. "That was a bit much" he said.

"Let's fix the park" Amy said " _ **Hi-nehm**_ (Join)" with that the park was on its way to becoming whole again.

"Dam" a very familiar voice, to Halran, said "You people are sure destructive"

"What do you want War Monger?" Hal growl glaring at the God of War.

"Sensed a battle" Ares said. He had on black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest, Hal guessed it was his shield in a disguise, and an iron padlock necklace. "What God is your parent? Because there is only a few gods that can do that"

"I have no god as a parent" Halran said pulling Amy close to him "I used a Egyptian spell to make that cyclone"

"Great an Egyptian punk" Ares grumbled before seeing a hieroglyphic spell in front of him.

" **Zeheb** " Amy was the one to use that spell. That spell case the god of war to slowly fade out of sight.

"He will get revenge, you know" Apollo appeared next to the two magicians.

' _Why is it always me?_ ' Hal thought "Not while I'm around" he had secretly grabbed his sword, he then thrusted the blade into the god's leg.

"Ow" Apollo cried the cut wasn't that deep, but it still hurt. "Why did you do that?"

"Why do you think" Hal said in a angry tone.

"So?"

"For the love of the Vanir" Hal muttered. Apollo knew what he did, but was to prideful to admit he was wrong in the action.

"Is there is there a reason why you're here?" Amy asked not wanting a fight.

"Yes" Apollo said after his injury had held "It is about your mother"

Hal's green eyes went wide. "What is it" he said "Please tell me it has nothing to do with your father"

Apollo didn't met Hal's eyes. That meant it did have something to do with Zeus.

"Great why is my life like this" Hal said running his fingers through his hair.

"I know what will make you feel better" Apollo said putting his arm around both Hal and Amy. "Some hai-"

"Recite a haiku" Hal growled "And I will kick you to the underworld and back"

The god of poetry look at the girl next to him "He's not happy is he?" to which he got a nodded. Letting go of the human and demi monster Apollo walk away before turning back to them. "I will let you two be together for now, but make no mistake Halran Fenrison one day you will be mine" With that the god began to glow.

Both magicians cover their eyes and when they look Apollo was gone.

"Not in this life" Hal said.

* * *

"It seems like you two aren't going to have easy lives from now on" Kjetil said as he rolled around in his wheelchair. His hair was now a salt white color and his clothes were a brown flannel shirt with black sweatpants.

"What gave that away" Hal said sarcastically as he savagely mash his potatoes.

"Don't remind me frændi( uncle)" Emily muttered in just as bad a mood as her son.

Kjetil sighed his niece and her son were destined never to have normal lives. "Your bad mood is not all from the meeting with the sun god earlier, Hal, It is more from that Amy had to be summed to her original nome"

"Yup" Amy had transferred from a New Mexico branch. That had been a year ago.

"Granduncle do you think _they_ will becoming soon" Hal said after taking a drink of water. Hal ment his grandparents, who often came by and tried to get Emily to marry some man.

"My _brother_ still has not learned that he no longer any control of his daughter" Kjetil said.

" To right" Emily asked.

"When will they come that is the question" Hal said

* * *

It was Saturday and Hal was in the library with some shabti. His mother came in look annoyed.

"Let me guess "Hal right not looking up from his scroll"Your parents are here."

"Yes they are "Emily said "And you need to put some nicer clothes on.

Hal was in a grey tank top and his norse rune boxers. He got up and head to his room. Hal came down a little later in black pants, white shirt and tan boots.

Halldór Dökk and his wife Elizabeth we standing with Emily in the family room. Halldór was three years younger than his brother Kjetil and still had ground pepper hair though it was starting to turn salt white. His eyes was a similar green to his daughter. Halldór was in a black suit with a dark blue tie.

Elizabeth was a one suit skirt that was plum colored. She had pale blond hair, in a bun, and brown eyes. Elizabeth was a year younger then her husband.

"Halran" His grandfather said looking up at him "You're finally here"

"Did I miss something?" Hal asked.

"The man we found for your mother" Hal's grandmother "He was quite nice"

Hal look at his mother in question. Emily look uncomfortable, so that man had a hidden reason for being here. "To bad I would I like to have talk" he sounded like he really to have met the guy, but he didn't even want his mother near anyone but him, his granduncle, and the other male members of their branch.

"We are going to a Chinese restaurant for lunch" Halldór said then started to walk to the door "I hope you, boy, have at least gotten yourself a girl"

"I have "Hal said glaring at the older man "Her name is Amy Thompson and she works in the House of Life"

"Did you do anything?"

' Meddling old man' Hal thought "Not what you're thing, we just kiss" 'I also have a god after me, not that you need to know that'

"Good" Halldór was out the door followed by Elizabeth, Emily,Kjetil, and Halran who pushed Kjetil's wheelchair.

"Lunch is already spoiled" Hal mutter to his granduncle.

"Quite" Kjetil gureed. "How is that God of your by the way?"

Hal's answer was his face in his hands as he told Kjetil what happen at the park.

* * *

Chapter end please review, fav, follow and point out spelling mistakes


	6. Chapter 6

There is mention an anime. The stories are not mine

* * *

Chapter 6: To the sunshine state

* * *

"So your grandparent came by" Amy said "how horrible was it?"

"Helheim horrible" Hal muttered "Plus there is a guy who I haven't met, but my grandparents love wanting my mom"

"Who do you think it is? "Amy asked.

"I can only guess" Hal said as he siped his drink. They were at the mall in New York Time Square, Hal had taken Amy out on a date.

"You're growing your hair out again" Amy said noting Halran's hair was at his shoulder.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No" Amy laughed.

They ended the day with a walk through the square. Upon arriving they saw a man in a nice suit. Hal was immediately on guard. "Who might you be?" he asked.

"No one of importance" The man said.

"No one huh" Hal said. " Then why are you here?"

"Are you Halran Fenrison?" The man asked.

"Yes" The word was said slowly.

"I'm Edward from the First Nome" Edward said in a more business like way "I'm here to tell you that you're need in Florida's nome for the next two weeks"

A warning horn was going off in Hal's head. 'There are more people qualified for that then me'

"What is wrong?" Amy asked "Is the skunk ape is loose again" the skunk ape was a demon that like the swamps of Florida. It really like to mess with the humans living there.

"No they need advice on how to hire a new leader for the Nome." Edward explained "Someone recommended you"

"That someone is not thinking straight" Halran said "I'm hardly the right person, so move it" the last part came out as a growl.

At that moment Emily open the door "What is going on?"

"Mamma , did þú vita um mig að fara suður?(Mom, did you know about me going south?" Hal asked in Icelandic.

"Já(Yes)" Emily answered also in Iceland then switched to English "Mr Edward, I told you to wait inside and let me explain. My son won't listen to others unless they're family or he know them personally"

So the man was a really person, Hal was relived. That meant Florida really did need help. "Let's go inside and discuss what to do" Hal said then walk around the First Nome man and into his house.

"I did tell you boy. what I am here for" Edward said after getting some tea. He was a middle age man with red hair and green eyes.

"I know that" Hal said "What I meant was trying to convince you to change your mind" The two males glared at each other.

"Halran I was the one who said you would be the best person to do it" Emily said sit down with some cheez-It crackers.

"Then that change a lot" Hal muttered grabbing some food. "First two thing I want to asked you both." First why me of all the people in the Nomes and second when do I leave?"

The first question was said to Emily the second to Edward.

"Because I believe you need to see of this world" Emily explain " As well as you keep a cold head more of the time"

"Right"

"Next Friday" Edward answered "You are off school by then right?"

"Yeah"

* * *

' _While away I need someone to guard both mom and Amy_ ' Hal thought ' _But who is the question._ ' He look around to see if he could get an idea of who would be the guard.

"Red gold for your thought?" a voice said to Hal's right.

"Who is going keep an eye on the two women in my life, Grandpa" Hal ran not even looking to know it was Loki.

"I could" The Norse trickster god said.

"No" came the flat answer.

"Don't be like that" Loki said.

Hal was about to answer when he saw a UPS truck drive by. Giving the truck a look Hal grins wolfishly. "Found an idea" With that Halran after the delivery car.

Hermes was unloading some box when a boy with the description of Halran Fenrison ran up to him.

"Need help?" Hal asked not even winded by the three yard ran he just did. "Hermes"

"Can you get the boxes I asked for" The God said to which he got a nodded. ' _He must know who I am_ '

As he worked Hal study the God of messengers. Hermes had on an outfit similar to a mailman's with a pith helmet which had wings, a muscular build, curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, winged shoes, and a hidden sly grin.

"You must be busy a lot huh" Hal said after all the boxes were unloaded.

"Yeah I am the God of Messengers after all" Hermes said as his look at his phone. "Speaking of that I just got text- message from Apollo."

"What does Helium Head have to say" Hal muttered.

"So that what you call Apollo" Hermes said in an amused tone "It says 'Try to get a tan and enter a poetry contest"

"Please tell me you're joking" the demi monster growled.

"Sorry, but do harm the messenger" Hermes raising his hands in the 'Please don't kill me' gesture. Making the message's contents true.

"Perfect that hálfviti( Idiot) still trying to get me in a dammed poetry contest" Hal said.

"Would you like to learn an ancient art as a way of apology" Hermes said.

"And that art would be?" Hal asked

"Alchemy"

"You mean old chemistry" Hal said "Or Full Metal alchemy"

"Not the last one" Hermes said with annoyed expression. "At least not fully"

"So other then trying to make a human or gold" Hal said in a thinking pose "It is like the alchemy from Full metal Alchemist"

"I read those book" Hermes said "So yeah a bit. I take it you're interested"

"Yeah"

"I haven't had someone interested in a long" Hermes admitted.

"I bet "Hal said with a laugh "I need you to deliver a message to Apollo. Tell him to met me at the sub shop, and that I need to talk to him"

"Okay" Hermes said as he wrote done the message. "And here is the basic Alchemy I have right now" he hand Hal a book that look old and worn out. It was full of notes that look like a mix of Greek and Egyptian writing.

"The first part is deciphering" Hal said after closing the book. "Because part of the text is Egyptian I should get it ,but it still will take time"

"That the point after" Hermes said getting into his trunk. "Is there any time you want to met Apollo?"

"Before sunset"

* * *

"What made you to asked me to come here" Apollo said as he sat down.

"Trust me" Hal said sounding more annoyed than anything "If it wasn't important I wouldn't be doing this"

"How important?" Apollo asked in a more serious manner.

"Important to me "Hal said looking down at the notes he had from his newest book

"I'm going to Florida for two weeks and I want someone to keep an eye on my mom and Amy"

"I get trusting me to watch your mother" Apollo said putting his hand over his mouth

"But why your girlfriend?"

"You did say the reason" Hal said "I trust you"

"Stabbed me with a sword" Apollo growled "How was that trust?"

"You annoyed me" Hal explain fiddling with his pencil. "But I do trust you Apollo, that's why I'm asked"

"Now here is a question of my own" Apollo said "Why do you need me to keep an eye on them?"

"One has to do with your father" Hal said "He might go after my mom during the time I'm away. Second because I'm out of state for the next two weeks and boys will try to make a move on Amy. It will make me feel better if I know someone is watching."

"I see"

"Well what is your answer?" Hal asked.

* * *

Semi- cliffhanger. Please review, fav, follow.


	7. Chapter 7

The stories are not mine

Chapter 7: Halran's true face

* * *

In the beginning we are all born

And as young we are like a horn

no matter where we are have blue

As well we are family's glue

Hal look up from his poetry book to look at the candidates for leader of Florida's northern Nome. He had got Apollo's answer that the God would keep an eye on Emily and Amy. Having arrived at ten Friday night, Hal was given a room with a view of the moon. Once there he began the help they need. Hal had asked the second-in-command to get the people she thought would make good leaders.

"You do realize Savannah you also are someone you could become the leader" Hal said looking at the second-in-command.

Savannah Davis blushed at that "You see why I asked". She was a young woman with black hair and amber eyes. She had on a dark blue dress that ended at her feet and had flip flop on.

"Hmm" Hal said before looking over the others. "Name First and last then age. The finally thing I want is how long you been in the House of Life " he order This will let him know who each of this people are, and how they reacted to orders from other, because even some leaders answer to other. As well as how much information one was willing to give.

"I'm Logan Moore. I just turned 25. I severed 7 years. " Logan Moore said. He was a man with black hair and the start of sideburns. His eye were a dark blue color. Logan's choice of clothes was a modern twist on a Canadian World War 2 uniform. His look made Hal think Logan was try to be Wolverine from Marvel.

"My name is Elijah Ramirez. I'm 29 and I have been here for 10 years" Elijah Ramirez said. Elijah was dark skin with what could be silver hair and red eyes. He had a brown cloth- like hat around the back of his head and dark colored sunglasses. Hal could see a cross shaped scar on Elijah's face around his eyes. His clothes were a tan Arabic robe sandals.

"Hi I'm Jada Nguyen. I'm 19 and this my first year here" This was said rather loud. Jada was a girl with dark brown hair with the ends dye light blue. She even had heterochromia eyes that were a gold( right) and green(left) color. Her clothes were a pink shirt at showed her stomach, blue jeans, and black boots with a heel.

"My Name is Savannah Davis. I'm 20. This have been my home for 15 years" Savannah truly introducing herself.

"I'm Sebastian Thomas King. I'm 30. My family have been members for six generations" This was from the last person. Who in Hal's mind was an old man, he even had gray hair. Sparking green eyes was looking at Hal's own more forest green eyes saying 'I'm the best there is'. His clothes were a silk shirt, pants, and fake leather clogs.

"Old man" Hal said his tone told everyone that he wasn't happy about something. "Get out of my sight."

"Why?" Sebastian asked in an wining voice.

"Because you alone failed to answer my order" Hal explained, not waiting for response. Hal continued "I asked for how long _you_ , not _your family_ have been in the House of Life"

"I've been here longer than this brat" The man agreed.

"That maybe" Hal said "But I'm here as a guide, so I have a say in who it is going to be" with he got up from the set he was sitting on.

"Do you have an idea?" Logan asked hesitantly not to get Hal mad.

"Not yet" Hal answered "I'm going to walk around the area before going to bed"

"Long journey" Elijah guessed with a small smirk which Hal returned.

* * *

Once a block away from the nome's building Hal let out a long sigh. "I may keep my head, but that is hard and infuriating." he lend his body against a wall. "Plus with the new moon coming soon. Hopefully I get back before that day" as a small cloud cover the waning moon at that moment. Hal's appearance changed at the same time, a lot of his face was the same, but at the same time it was vastly different. Hal's mouth and nose looked more like a snout of an animal. His eye's shape resembled those of an anthro animal, a wolf''s specifically. Hal opened his eyes, and his pupils were wolf like as well, but still had green irises. His ears were pointed and his hair was shaggy. The final change was that his hand, and therefore his feet, now look like the paws of a canine. After the cloud moved out from in front of the moon Hal returned to what everyone thought was normal. ' _The truth is often stranger than fiction_ ' was a saying Hal knew all too well. He was after all living proof of it. Jotunn magic was one of the things Hal got from his grandfather the other being shapeshifting, the later he rarely used. He used the magic to make his look human and no one other then his mother knew what lay behind the mist. He was still amazed that his magic could fool the Greek gods. A sound to his right made him jump, turning he was a cat with kittens looking around the edge of the wall. ' _Time to get back_ ' Hal thought. with that he got up and went back to the building.

* * *

The next day Hal was at the breakfast table eyeing some eggs when one of the younger girl walk up to him.

"Mr. Halran"

"Yeah" Hal said though it was muffled because of his food.

"Would you like to go the the theme park with me" She asked.

Hal swallowed his eggs and said flatly "No"

"Why?"

"I have a girlfriend" Came the answer.

"Is she apart of the house?" The girl asked.

"Yes"

With that the girl turn around and walked away.

"She will find some way to get you on a date" Elijah said sitting down his own food which included bacon.

"Let her try" Hal said taking a drink of milk. "By the way does that girl have the same blood as the old man?"

Knowing that Hal meant Sebastian, Elijah nodded "They're uncle and niece."

"Don't worry I can handle her" Hal assured.

"Your name is Norse right" Elijah said folding his arms.

"What of it?" Hal asked secretly on guard.

"I'm curious of the origins of both your names" the darker skin man answered.

"My family is Norse, specifically Icelandic" Hal said "It is common to get named after nature, family and gods for a first name. The last often it come from the father's name"

"And yours?"

"My maternal grandfather and my father" Hal explained knowing what he was saying was the truth.

"Fenris that was your father's?" Elijah was surprised at. "Why name a child after a monster?"

Hal just shrugged. ' _My father is the Wolf, not that you need to know_ ' he thought.

"There is a question I have to asked" Elijah said after get his brain back in line.

"That is" Hal said wondering what the question could be.

"You're not fully human are you?" With that Elijah asked the question that had been on his mind since he first met the younger boy.

Hal, who had taken a drink of the milk, did a spit take. "What makes you think that?" he asked while thinking ' _How did he know_ '

"A feeling I have" the 29 year old explained "Plus your reaction confirmed it"

Hal's left eye twitched at that. "This feeling what does it say about me?" He asked trying not to shout.

"That I can trust you, but need you at arm's length"

Hal calmed down after hearing that "Trust yourself is a good thing, and you're right I'm not fully human."

"What are you then?" Elijah asked unfolding his arms to start eating.

"Jotun from my other grandfather" Hal answered.

"Then is that grandfather, Loki" Elijah guessed.

"You're too smart, you know that" Hal deadpanned.

Elijah laughed.

* * *

"I take it you have a plan for finding the new leader" Logan asked as he bounced a basketball, before shooting it into the net.

"Yup" Hal said picking up the ball. He and Logan were playing hopes while talking about what would happen to the Nome.

"And you won't tell" Logan said leaning on the wall as Hal shot the ball.

"Pretty much"

"So long it's not Sebastian I'm find with whoever it is" Logan said getting the ball for his turn.

"I take it he is not like by those outside his family" Hal said as he watch his opponent. Something was bugging Logan, and was doing a good of hiding it for the others.

"Got it in one" Logan shot the ball but it ricocheted off the hope.

"How bout a deal" Hal said picking up the ball "We take one more shot and the winner get to asked a question that the loser must answer"

"I take it who can get the ball into the hope" Logan said turning to get another ball.

"Exactly"

"May the best shot win" Logan said then throw the ball which didn't make it in the hope.

Using on hand Hal did nothing but net shot winning the last throw. "Now my question. What is bugging you?"

"It's my baby cousin" Logan admitted "Her step- father abuse both her and her mother. They weren't able to became magician, so I can't protect them outright. They're are my second cousins, but me and Kaitlyn, that her mother, saw each other as more closer cousins"

"So you can't do anything?" Hal said cuffed "My grandparents aren't members, but they come by all the time"

"Maybe their a sibling to the leader of your branch?" Logan suggested.

"Brothers" Hal confirmed. "But I don't think that is the reason"

"Whatever the reason" Logan said "Solaris is still in a bad place"

"That her name, huh" Hal muttered to himself "You might not be able to something, I can"

"How I've try everything" Logan said "That man is friend with the head of the police"

"I'll get Solaris away from him" Hal assured "First thing I need is where they live"

* * *

Please review. No the Logan in this story is not name after the one in Marvel. Fav/ follow and point out spelling mistakes


	8. Chapter 8

The stories are not mine

Chapter 8: The blind daughter of the sun

* * *

Hal, once he saw the house, knew he would have trouble getting little Solaris to safety. It looked any other beach house, so that wasn't the problem. It was that it was that there were security cameras everywhere. ' _I need to find her, so I can find a way to help_ ' he thought. At that moment, a young girl came out.

She was about 7 with short sunshine yellow hair and sky blue eyes. She had on a very dirty green dress on and no shoes. The girl was humming to herself and seemed not to notice him despite being right in front of her path. However, Solaris did finally see Hal, once she was at the gate. "Sorry mister I didn't see you," The small girl said with a bow.

"It's okay," Hal said gently "Are you somewhat blind?"

"In what why do you mean?" Solaris asked.

"Is your vision black or fuzzy?" Hal asked still gently.

"Sometimes black, sometimes fuzzy" The girl answered.

"Did you tell your parents," Hal said to which Solaris shook her head. "Why haven't you?"

"My not dad made me blind," Solaris answer in a small voice like she was scared to speak to him after all, Hal was a stranger to her. "Mom tried to help but can't. She told me to pray to papa"

"You should listen to her," Hal said looking up to the sun "He might answer" he was sure of who Solaris's father was if her name and appearance were anything to go by.

"I have, sometimes when I can't move I hear someone sing in Latin, and by morning, I feel fine" that was said happily by the girl.

' _Yup her father is Apollo, Roman version_ ' Hal thought. " I 'm a friend of your cousin Logan"

"Really?" Solaris asked.

"Yes and I'm getting you out of this house," Hal said sitting down to look in her eyes.

"How I've tried to run away," Solaris said "But I always get taken back"

"It won't be right away," Hal said in a sad tone "I need time to get a plan, but you will get to safety, and maybe even see your papa"

"Promise?" Solaris holding out her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise," Hal said holding out his own pinky finger to grasped Solaris's. As he did he felt something like ants crawling up his skin till it was all over his body, and under the magic he had on. ' What was that?' he thought.

* * *

"How was the trip to logan's cousin's?" Jada asked jumping right in front Hal right when he open the door.

"Eventful" Hal deadpanned.

"In what way"

"In that getting the girl out will take a plan like that of an Athenian" Hal explained. He walked to the library to look up things about Solaris's family. The shabti was also helping. What he got was that Kaitlyn and Logan were raised together after Kaitlyn's parents died. After a trip to New York, Kaitlyn came back and said she was expecting a baby.

"There is nothing to say why there can't come, nor that they can't use Egyptian Magic."

"So did you find who the little sun's father is," The 19-year-old asked taking some paper from one armed shabti.

"All of you want to know, huh," Hal said looking up from a police report about shooting at the house.

"Well duh," Jada said slamming the papers on the desk.

"He is one of the Greek and or roman gods," Hal said "Though I have to ask something"

"What is it?"

"It is obvious that you have seen Solaris, so did she do anything with say sunlight?" Hal asked.

"Once I thought she moved some sunlight that was blocking us seeing down the road, but it was also cloudy that day," Jada said sitting on the desk and talking in a more serious way than normal.

"Photokinesis. The ability to do things with light "Hal said "A very rare ability of her father's children"

"So she has more family?" Jada said "Just how many kids does he have, and who is he"

"I'll just tell you," Hal said getting up "It's Apollo, and I even don't know the answer to that"

"How are you going to help pick the new leader," Jada asked changing the conversation.

"I won't tell you that, "Hal said looking at her "But I am interviewing the candidates"

Jada wasn't an idiot, she got the feeling he was doing his own way of picking out the right person. She hoped it wasn't the old man.

* * *

"I take it I'm the last to be interviewed" Savannah as she worked in the garden in the back of the house.

"Yup," Hal said pulling up the weeds.

"Just how are you doing that?" She asked.

"The first part is just talking" Hal explained his plan "The next part is a discussion of what to do in case of emergency, you're the first to know"

"Not a real one," Savannah said "Or is that dangerous"

"Got it," Hal said getting up "If a real emergency happens while I'm here. I'll let your branch deal will it unless it is a part of Greek, Roman, or Norse, then I will be the one that sends it back."

"Do you think something like will happen, will something like a Fire giant come here," Savannah asked not wanting to deal with a fire giant.

"Who knows," Hal said "They're more common in Boston, the center of the world tree, but that doesn't mean they can appear anywhere else."

"And about Solaris?"

"It will not happen tomorrow, but I will get her I swear by my troth to get her to one of the two camps for demigods"

Savannah looked at the boy next to her. ' _He wants to help a girl he only just met. That's nice of him_ '

* * *

"Can you do anything unique?" Hal asked Solaris as they sat in a local park. Hal had found the girl sitting on a bench without anyone.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Something no other kid can do," Hal said "Try and think" he had in the span of two days become a big brother to the 7-year-old girl. He helped heal her more then her father could at listed.

"Well, light ironically helps me see, but not always," Solaris said, "That how I knew you were near me the day we met."

"I felt ant on my arm when we pinky promised" Hal muttered.

"I can use like to find things that are hidden," The girl said, "Now I can see things better and want to know why you look human when you're not?"

Hal looked at the younger girl with a blank face then answer "Because I am monster in human flesh, but my soul is human"

"You have a human soul?"

"Yes," Hal said, "My mother was human like yours, and my father was a part of the mythical world."

"What is he?" Solaris asked.

"The wolf that start the end" Was the answer.

"Fenris" Solaris guessed.

"You know Norse Myths," Hal said smiling at the girl "That is good. Solaris you must never tell anyone that my father will one day end the world" Hal sounded serious as he said that.

"If you get me away from my not-father, then we have a deal," Solaris said holding out her hand which Hal shock.

"Magnus frater( Big Brother)," Solaris said, "Do you know my papa?"

' _That just now was latin, yup, her father is Roman Apollo_ ' Hal thought "Yes, I do"

"You're not telling me"

"Sorry sól barn (sun child) You must find that out yourself," Hal said ruffling her hair.

* * *

Chapter end. please review/ fav/ follow


	9. Chapter 9

The stories are not mine

Chapter 9: The Twin Archers helping hand

* * *

When you are done in the dump

Count on someone to save your rump

Face with nothing but hate

Someone will say you're first rate

That person will be your friend

Until time comes to the end

Amy Thompson was on guard because in the space of only three days no less than five boys had asked her out. Luckily for her Apollo shone the sunlight their faces. She had found one of Hal's poetry books and read one of the entries that were about friends.

"So how has your day been," Emily asked as she made dough for that night's dinner.

"Annoying," Amy said, "The males of my age won't leave me alone. Hal was my guard against them. They act like I'm a descendant of Aphrodite"

"My son won't be happy about that," Emily said.

"As Hal might say 'Not even in Helheim"

Emily laughed at that and put the dough in the oven to proof. "Will you remain faithful to Hal or will you be swayed by another?" That question had been on her mind for some time. She knew from the stories of the old days many gods fell for married women.

"Yes. I will be faithful" Amy said with very little hesitation.

"My son needs someone like you," Emily said "Someone who can keep his humanity and sanity in check"

Amy look at her at that "He isn't sane"

"Not really," Emily said getting up to clean the flour she used. "According to Loki Hal's monster side from his father, Fenris, is trying to take over his being, and turn his into something like the werewolf stories. I don't even know if the gods know that and why they're preventing by killing the demi monsters as babies"

"Is Hal the only demi-monster alive?" Amy asked, "Isn't there an older one he can talk to?"

"No, they were killed" came the answer "They never made it to the age of three"

"Why? I mean the Norse main gods like Odin are part Jotunn they're monsters" Amy said "And doesn't Poseidon have monster children too"

"I wish I knew," Emily said " If I had to guess it's more 'true' monster and 'pure' human that makes them uneasy"

"How did you keep them finding out, and is it only the Greek/ Roman gods do that"

"That is best answered backward," Emily said sitting back down "I believe it only them the Egyptian god don't interact with mortals like the others. It was very hard Halran doesn't really look human, once it was known he could use Jotnar magic. He used it to make him look human"

"Is it possible to see his true face," Amy asked curiously

"Is you do see it. It is either by accident or he lets you as a sigh he trusts you" Emily explained

"I see"

* * *

Amy was walking through the park near the house when the sound of wolves caught her attention. Wolves the color of silver moonlight came around a tree ahead of her. 'Beautiful' she thought.

"What is a young maiden doing here?" a voice asked from behind.

Amy spun around to see a girl about her age with auburn black hair and silver-blue eyes. She had on a midnight blue shirt with Artemis hunter expo on it on, leaf-green pants and white shoes that didn't have any dirt on them.

"You're Artemis aren't you," Amy said seeing the aura of the goddess.

"Yes," The moon goddess said with a small smile. "Come to my camp, I want to talk to you"

"As you wish my lady," Amy said then followed the goddess to a camp with silver tents and girls from about 12 to 16.

"Your hunters" The Egyptian blood girl guessed.

"Yes, come" the two females entered a tent where furs from many different animals even a Thylacine. "Tell me Amy what trouble with males have you have in your life"

Amy look at the being in front of her before telling her story "First was my father. I use to life in New Mexico my mother was a normal woman my father was a part of the House of Life. they fell in love but my mother wasn't faithful at all. He hit my mother until they took a blood test. I was five at the time. Although the person at fault was more my mother, I was still scared of my father. Then next male was a babysitter he was not really taking good care of me and my younger half brother. He always blaming thing like broken vases on me or Rick. Luckily thanks to a camera he was not allowed to babysit again. I never had any trouble with my brother, but in the last six months, I got reports he got arrested twice for things that didn't add up. Hal, my boyfriend. is my knight."

"So only two men in your life have mistreated you," the goddess said, "That means that the possibility of joining in less" that was said quieter and to herself.

"Yes, my lady" Amy said, "Why would you want me to join you in the hunt?"

"I never had a magician in the group" Artemis explained.

"Sorry I have to decline," Amy said. As she left, Amy realized that she felt better having kept that to herself for most of her life.

* * *

Amy walked back to the house when she saw the God Apollo sitting on a red Subaru with an uncharacteristic sad look on his face.

"Lord Apollo" Amy called.

That case The sun god to turn and Amy saw that this Apollo was different than the one she normally meets. For one, he had on a sun yellow jacket, sky blue pants, and gray boots. The second thing was that Apollo looked more in his 20s, not late teens. The last was he had a Roman gladius in his hand and had it pointed at Amy's throat. Which he lowered after seeing that a mortal girl had talked to him. "Sorry, How do you know who I'm am?" he asked.

After checking there was no injury Amy answered "I know your Greek from" knowing that this was the roman from.

"I see."

"My lord why you sad?" Amy asked.

"Do you want to know?" Apollo asked back.

"I want to help"

"It's one of my daughters" The Roman Sun God said "She has a hard life and she is blind. How can she make a good warrior when she can not see" this was said in a growl.

Amy had her hand on her mouth at that. "Was she born that way?" she asked after removing her hand.

"No her stepfather hit her so hard it cause her brain damage," Apollo said.

"That poor girl" Amy whispered.

"You said you want to help," Apollo said in a business like way. "In what why would that be?"

"First what is her name" Amy said "And where does she life"

"Solaris is her name and Florida is her home"

"That where Hal is, "Amy said unaware she said it out loud.

"Who is Hal?" Apollo asked curiously.

"My boyfriend," Amy said getting the feeling that this Apollo didn't know Hal if he didn't know her and made her realizes that she said that out loud. Amy guessed that Roman Apollo never met Hal.

"How can you help me help my little girl?" The god asked getting back to the topic.

"Nothing right now but if Hal can get her here to New York, then I can get her healed enough to see" Amy explained.

"So I have to put my faith into a person I don't know?" Apollo asked sounding not that happy.

"Yes," Amy said "Hal will help her once I call him and tell him about her," she assured the god. not knowing that Hal was working on just that.

"If it gives me a chance to get Solaris to safety I will put my faith in you and Hal," Apollo said getting off his car.

Amy watch the sun chariot drive away. So much had happened to her today. "I need to call Hal and tell him."

* * *

"You met Solaris's father," Hal said through the phone in a voice that sounded like he might start laughing.

"Yes," Amy muttered. She had told Halran of her day and her promise to Apollo only to find out Hal was working on getting the sun's daughter out of the state himself. "How did you met Solaris anyway?"

"Met her second cousin" Hal explained. "He asked me to help her"

"You know for a Demi-monster you're really nice to a Demi- god"

"Yup"

"What are we going to do after all this?"

"If you mean about the little roman," Hal said, "We're going to get her to the camp she should already be at."

"You're sure about doing this?" Amy asked.

"It's the right thing and if the gods find out about me. I can tell them about the

blessuð sólin(little sun) and hope the are somewhat merciful" Hal sound like he was hoping for a miracle.

"Me too"

* * *

Please review/fav/follow. First post of this year


	10. Chapter 10

The stories are not mine

* * *

Chapter 10: The leader's Test

* * *

"Alright, time for me to decide who is going to leave this Branch," Hal said looking at the candidates that were sitting at the table in front of him. "The first thing is a test based on fake emergency"

"How is that going to help you chose?" Elijah asked.

"Help me determine your leadership skill and problem-solving" Hal explain. "That's next part of this. If you don't like it you may leave."Hal pointed to the door. Hal sniffed the air like a dog, walking silently to the door. Hal opened the door to see who was behind it and groaned in irritation.

"King" Logan guessed.

"Yes, " Halran said through gritted teeth and a slight growl in his voice. "What do you want old man "

"To be included of course now let me in" Sebastien ordered trying to get past Hal into the room.

"You have more chance of Amit eating your heart, then getting past me at this time."

"We'll see Northern Boy," The older man said holding up his wand and muttered something under his breath, that case Hal to be blasted back and over the table.

"Hal" The others yelled.

"What the hell was the for?" Logan asked stomping over to Sebastian and grabbing him by his shirt. "He might be very hurt or worse dead"

A groan told them Hal was, at least, alive.

"Jada, Savannah get away from that monster"Sebastian Thomas King yelled at the girl as they went to pick up the fallen boy. "That spell I used it was just one to push back a magician and blast away monsters"

Hal took that moment to look up and show how different his face was now. A lot of his face was the same, but at the same time, it was vastly different. Hal's mouth and nose looked more like a snout of an animal. His eye's shape resembled those of an anthro animal, a wolf's specifically. Hal opened his eyes, and his pupils were wolf- like as well, but still had green irises. His ears were pointed and his hair was shaggy. The final change was that his hands, and, therefore, his feet, now looked like the paws of a canine. "It was a cheap shot regardless," the Demi-monster said getting up.

The group saw Hal was perfectly fine and had nothing other than must up clothes to show what just happen.

"How are you not hurt?" Elijah asked staring at him in wonder.

"Invulnerability" was the answer.

"Nothing is like that creature" Sebastian snapped.

"You're right, but at the moment, I'm am" Hal explained "Now since there is an emergency let's see how you all handle it"

"But," Savannah said uncertainty "Aren't wolfs from Roman and Norse mythology and, therefore, more your thing"

"They are" Hal agreed "But since I'm also a member of the house it is now the house's problem, and there is no monster like northern giants"

"You should have never been a member in the first place" Sebastian yelled sending another spell at Hal, who duck to hit the floor where a chalk circle was drawn. ' _Thank you Hermes_ ' he thought as he place his hand on the circle and the door into the room turn into tree branches and wrapped around Sebastian.

"What magic is that?" Jada asked looking at the bound man

"Greek" Hal said standing up. "Like I said you must decide what to do with me" Hal was thankful to Hermes for teaching him alchemy after having cracked the code in the basic alchemy book he had tried turning some old wood in the park to wooden swords it worked ⅔ of the time. He started to walk away at the same time putting the mist back on his face and hands.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked not sure whether to trust Halran Fenrison with his cousin anymore.

"To my room. You need to talk about what to me" Hal explained, " And I need to think of a plan to get Solaris out of this state, or do you not want me to get her?" He asked logan.

"Do you swear not to do anything to Solaris that harm her," Logan said looking Hal right in the eyes.

"Yes," The Icelander said and pick up Sebastian "I'm going to take out the trash" with that Hal exited the room.

* * *

After putting the bound older man literally in the trash can, Hal walked to the room that he was using for the time. 'Now to the plan' He thought. Once in the room, he pulled out some old pipeline and rope, drawing a different circle, than what he drew in the on the floor then placing the pipeline on the drawing. Hal transformed the pipe and rope into a Norse Broadsword. The broadsword was 4 feet long with the guard shaped like the Kenaz rune symbol and the handle had a snarling wolf head at the bottom.

As he practiced some swings the door open causing Hal to turn his head to see Sebastian's niece "Why did you put Uncle in the trash can?" She asked pouting.

"He's garbage" Hal went back to his sword practice.

"He's the best to lead his branch" the girl argued only to have the Norse sword at her throat.

"No, he isn't. He thinks that because his family has been in the House of Life or a long time. He has different rights. That is wrong" Hal said keeping his new sword level and pointed at the girl's voice box. "And you don't have the power to tell me what to do"

"Hal lower your blade" Elijah appeared in the doorway his tone was that of a commander.

"We have decided what to do"

"We're going back to the room?" Hal asked placing his sword on the bed.

"Yes"

"Alright"

The two man walk to the room where this whole mess started. Once there Hal spoke.

"Sorry about earlier and before you asked yes I really look like that"

"Why hid?" Logan asked. "And are there other like you?"

"No" Hal shook his head "That's why I hide. I'm the only Demi- Monster in all the nine worlds"

"That makes you one of kind," Savannah said. "Living that is"

"Ja(yes)," Hal said, " And your decision?"

"Elijah told us that your grandfather is Loki" Jada said "I've also ways like him and felt he was wronged two of his sons killed because he murdered a god" she shook her head "And Fenris wolf he didn't do anything yet he was tied up just for growing strong we all do it"

'Father would you kill her even if you heard that or spare her like mom' Hal thought with wide eyes. "I see"

"I have decided to step down as the second" Savannah said, "I asked for help, yes, but after finding out you bloodline. I don't hate you. I just" she couldn't finish.

"It's okay" Hal said " I understand I'm a skrímsli(monster) after all. Ulfur í sauðaklæðum ( A wolf in sheep's clothing)"

"I have chosen to become the second" Logan spoke up "I have friends from Norway, so I know a north men word can mean a lot to them. I trust you to help my cousin"

Hal nodded.

"I'm not going to become the leader of the branch," Jada said "I'm going to, however, lead field missions when needed"

"That leaves," Hal said turning to Elijah Moore "You as the leader"

"Yes," The dark skin man said "I will try I'm best to lead this place and keep Sebastian from gaining control"

"Alright then I'll take my leave," Hal said "I'm going to spend my last week here getting Solaris out of that house"

"Then go and hope you succeed," Elijah said.

"Hope that her step-father can deal with a true monster," Hal said while growling and using a spell his granduncle taught him about altering memories and used it on Sebastian as he walked by the man still in the trash can.

* * *

David Moonight was sitting in his living room watching the news. He was an overweight man with very little hair and yellow eyes. "Woman" He yelled "Where's my food and drink"

Kaitlyn looked up from working on the bills and sighed 'Why me' she thought as she works on the man order. Kaitlyn knew David was hitting her daughter, but could never prove it. Kaitlyn was a middle age woman with cobalt blue eyes and blond hair in a simple bun. She had on a pink skirt, that she hated will every part of her being, and a white low cut shirt that showed too much of her bust. She never knew why her aunt and uncle want her to marry this man other than having a baby before getting married. "Here dear," she said trying not vomit. She put a tv dinner and beer in front of the evil she knows.

"Good girl," David said slapping her but.

As she walks back the table, Kaitlyn looked out at the sun shining with heat that would cause bruins. "I know you're mad" She whispered "But even you know you can do nothing. I just want our daughter out of here" the sun's heat lessen a bit if telling her that it will work out.

* * *

Plese review, fav, follow, and point out mistakes. AN: Sorry for the long wait school is the reason i have really no down time. I will try and work on my stories this week.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Remember that Fenris wolf's two sons have not appeared in the Gods of Asgard books. So this is how I see them. The stories are not mine

* * *

Chapter 11:The wolves of the sun and moon

* * *

We never know when

Even to know then

We don't choose our life

Then unite in the afterlife

Hal sat on the beach thinking about how to get Solaris away from her step-father. He had a weapon, his new sword, but he know that wasn't enough to get a seven-year-old out of her jail. Hal need help, but from who? Getting up he walked to the edge of the water and look at the sun setting. ' _Apollo, Ra, and Sol they are going to end their runs in a few minutes_ ' he thought. ' _Sol is about to get a break from stóri bróðir (big brother)Sköll_ ' The sun disappeared under the horizon just as a sunbeam hit the sand three to the left of Halran.

The beam molded into a bear sized wolf with gold gray fur and blue eyes. Sköll Hróðvitnisson, Hal's oldest half-brother, began to curse like a Viking in old Norse.

Hal let the wolf get out what was a lifetime of not getting the thing he wanted the sun goddess, Sol. "Stóri bróðir(Big brother) calm down you will get Sol when Faðir(Father) is free," Hal said.

"Litli bróðir(little brother)" The sun chasing wolf said in Icelandic looking to his right side "What you doing here?" he switched to English.

"Thinking"

"A dangerous pastime"

"I know"

Sköll sat down on his haunches and looked to the northeast. "Hati will be later in the night with it becoming a New Moon here in Midgard"

"Meaning he could be here too" Hal guessed as a black spot appeared just behind Halran. Hal's wolf's instincts told him to get to one side. He hit the sand just missing being hit by the giant paw of the silver gray, blue eyed bear sized wolf named Hati Hróðvitnisson.

"Halló seinni bróðir minn(Hello my second brother)"

"Hello pup," Hati said, "How have you been?"

"Good, you haven't got Máni I see," Hal said sitting like his eldest brother.

"Ya think"

Hal sighed he didn't really like these two, who saw him as a rut.

"So need anything?" Hati asked standing next to his brothers.

"Yeah I do," Hal said looking up at the two wolves. "I need your help getting a wolf pup away from a male who is not letting her become strong" he used terminology that was used by wolves to get his brother to agree to help.

Sköll growled while Hati snarled. Neither like that, having help Emily raise Hal and knew that a pack raise pups.

"I can't do it during the day, so it has to be at night," Sköll said calming down a bit.

"I'll help in the afternoon," Hati said also calmer.

" Já ég veit(Yeah I know)," Hal said with a nodded "I'll start it in the afternoon then"

* * *

The next afternoon, Kaitlyn was walking through the market with her daughter. Thankful for the time she had away from that monster. She needed to get Solaris out of the state soon. Kaitlyn look up to see two boys arguing with each other in what could only guess was a northern European language.

"Big brother," Solaris said pointing to the younger boy. She could see better today and recognized the voice as well.

"Is that the boy who will help you?" Kaitlyn asked. Looking at him seeing a boy about sixteen years old with green eyes and ground pepper hair. The older boy was more in his twenties then late teens with shaggy shoulder length silvery blond hair and blue eyes that made Kaitlyn think of luminescent light. He had on a dark blue shirt with a half moon that was slashed down the middle , black pants with cuts down one leg, and tan boots.

" Cute kid" the older boy who was Hati in human form looking down at Solaris.

The little girl hid shyly behind her mother. Solaris look at the other person, no wolf, with Halran and wondered who he was to Hal.

"Yes I'm," Hal said "Nice to finally met you"

"Same," Kaitlyn said "Let's sit somewhere and talk"

They sat on a bench in the market and Hal started to talk about what he had planned. "I need a key to your house if you can give me one." Hal didn't need to put on Loki's charm to get the key. Apollo's lover handed it over and Hal made a copy. "Thanks, I would probably attach at night during the new moon, in two days, where there is no light. Both you and your daughter will not be in danger, but I will have to harm you two in some way"

"I understand to do what you must," Kaitlyn said. She was running out of options to get her daughter out of here. "Who is your friend Hal?" Kaitlyn had to ask Solaris what her big brother- figure's name was, so when they met she could talk without feeling weird.

"An older brother, Hati" Hal answered.

"I see Kaitlyn said eyeing the boy. "I take it you will help in this."

"Yes and our eldest brother ,Sköll, might help as well" Hati explained "You don't truly trust me, do you"

No, and you as well Hal" Solaris's mother answered.

"I know"

"I can't tell you how the fight will go," Hati said "But we will succeed in this. That is a promise"

"I'll see you the night of the new moon then," Kaitlyn said getting up.

"Yes," both human wolves said following.

* * *

"You didn't say how you'll make it look like a break-in," Sköll said later that night in the hotel Hal now stayed at. He, like his younger brother, was in human form. His hair was a golden color that was somewhat wavy and his bangs were in his face. His blue eyes weren't as luminescent as Hati's, but still noticeable if one was close to his face. He had a vest over a red t-shirt with a crossed out yellow sun,Sky blue shorts, and brown sneakers.

"Whoever said I wasn't break in?" Hal asked looking over his shoulder from his alchemy book.

"You're breaking in their house?" Hati said with fake amazement looking up from the floor. "Know it" then flop back down.

"You two can do whatever you want to the Solaris's step-father, alright," the wolves' younger brother said as he jotted down some of his notes.

"Nice" Sköll grin so wolfishly he reverted back to his natural state of being for a second. "Wait, Solaris?"

"Sounds like she named after Sol" Hati said with his own grin.

"I don't think so," Hal said before a fight could start. ' _But her father is a sun deity, so I don't know if Sköll will attack her once he finds out_ ' he thought.

"She'd better not" grumbled the sun chasing wolf.

"We have two days to come up with a plan," Hal said getting up from his seat. "If you don't want to help elsti bróðir(eldest brother) then you don't have to" he looked at Sköll to see what the wolf chose.

"Does she have a connection with that male sun god?" Sköll asked.

"Stífla(Dam)" Hal cursed "I forgot that you met Apollo" confirming Sköll's question.

"I want to hear about this," Hati said flipping himself over onto his stomach

"It happened at night, so you won't know" Hal began the story. "It was also the first time I met Apollo"

* * *

{Flashback}

* * *

It was four months before Hal and Amy got together. Hal was meeting with Hecate while both were talking about different forms of magic.

"Roman and Greek magic are different despite being close in origin and area" Hecate explained holding out her torches out. One was brighter than the other.

"I see," Hal said looking at them. "Rune magic might be the same as well. One person may use the same rune differently"

"I don't know anything about the Runes" Hecate admitted her green eye look down and hid under her blond hair.

"It's okay about that I don't either," Hal said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Halran," The goddess said before looking up to see a boy about sixteen with blond hair and blue eyes in shorts and t-shirt. "Lord Apollo"

"Hey Hecate, "The sun god said, "Who is this?" He asked looking at with interest and like Hal was a rare piece of beef.

"Halran Fenrison," The goddess of magic said "I will be going" Then she disappeared.

"So are you doing anything?" The sun god asked.

"Yes getting out of here," Hal said annoyed more at the goddess that just left. He turn to leave and Apollo grabbed his arm. "Let go" Hal glared at the god.

"I don't think so" Apollo glared back unaware of the light behind him that formed into Sköll.

Sköll was in his wolf form quickly transformed into his human form. "Litli bróðir( Little brother) there you are," he said acting like he was looking for Hal for some time.

"Stóri bróðir(Big brother)Sköll," Hal said trying not to look surprised at his oldest brother's sudden appearance.

"Who is he?" the sun god asked surprised at the man being able to sneak up on him and at what the two called each other.

"My/his brother," The two wolves said at the same time. "Well half brothers on our father's side" Sköll explained further.

"That explains why you don't look alike" Apollo muttered. He decided to get away from Sköll mainly because one of his lovers wanted to tell him something, the other reason was honestly Sköll scared him to his uncle's home. Hal's brother's eyes had a look like he wanted to rip him to shreds.

Once the god was gone, Sköll reverted to his wolf state. "Who in our father's sister's name was that," He asked.

"Apollo," Hal said "He is the Greek sun god" he wondered if Sköll would go after his and attack Apollo.

Sköll growled low in his throat. "I should rip him to nothing"

"Don't" Halran said "He isn't Sol. You have no reason to hunt him"

"Fine" Sköll said.

* * *

{End flashback}

* * *

"That's how we both met Apollo" Hal finished "I found out later why he left and since then Apollo has only met me in the day time"

"THAT IT" Hati exclaimed "At least Sköll didn't attack the guy" He know that Sköll greatly hated Sol and anything to do with with the sun.

"So then you're not helping," Hal asked his oldest brother.

"Aunt Hel no" The wolf who chases the sun said.

* * *

Please review follow, fav. Sorry for so much Icelandic.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: death in chapter and stories aren't mine, only O.C.

* * *

Chapter 12: Moonlight Demise

* * *

It was almost sunset on the night of the new moon. Hal was sitting at a table in the local park with a game broad in front of him. He had just finished a game of senet with Khonsu( The Egyptian moon god). Hal didn't really like that God, though not as much as Zeus. Khonsu had wanted to play the old Egyptian game for a while before going to Las Vegas in a host, though they did play with a gamble. They had played for one hour of moonlight and Hal's ren(secret name). Khonsu had nearly won. Thankfully Hal did win and saved his ren.

"So any reason why you would even do that?" Sköll asked walking up after the sun disappeared.

"I was getting a favor" Hal answer putting the game broad in his bag.

"In what way?" Hati had arrived.

"When a time comes that I need more time I can get one hour back" Hal explained putting a ring in his bag as well.

"Being prepared I see" Sköll said then he took a breath "Speaking of which about what you're going to do night. I want in"

"How do I know you're not going kill Solaris," Hal said looking Sköll right in both of his eyes.

"Let me at her step-father" came the growl- like answer.

* * *

David looked through narrowed eyes at his step-daughter. She was sleeping on the couch, something he'd normal not allow at all. The round man decided to get the small child off the couch by throwing her off.

Solaris hit the floor hard. She'd been having a dream about a man with the same color hair and eyes in a roman toga telling her they will meet soon. "Ouch" she muttered quietly as she could 'I hope big brother comes soon' she thought getting up from the floor.

"I don't want to find you on the couch girl" Solaris's step- father growled out sitting down.

"Yes sir"

Kaitlyn look out of the kitchen when she heard Solaris hit the floor. She let out a frustrated sigh. How long would this hell last? Kaitlyn hoped it would end that night. "Solaris come here" she called to her daughter, "Can you go upstairs and pack your things"

"Aye, mama" With that the demi-god ran up to her room(it was really a broom closet) to get ready to leave.

"That was uncalled for," Kaitlyn said acidly walking up to the man she called husband. "Why do you hit her? She is just a child. Solaris is a miracle from the gods" The statement was true in more than one way. Kaitlyn had been told she could never have kids. She had gone to New York to see if she could because a surrogate mother for someone. Once there she had met Apollo, who asked if she had ever wanted something. Her answer was a child of her own. Kaitlyn knew the man that helped her was a god, growing up is a home that had contact with gods. She knew when there was one in front of her. That is how Kaitlyn got Solaris and why she thought the small girl as gift and miracle.

"Miracle huh. what a load of crap" David snorted.

Kaitlyn growled, but before she could do what she wanted after five years to the man in front of her the right wall exploded in. Three shapes came through the hole.

* * *

Hal looked at the house thinking where he would enter. They were in their wolf forms. He decided to go through the right side so his oldest brother could be closest to his pray. "Hati will you do the honors"

Hati smirked "Gladly" Running up to the wall the moon wolf slammed his body against the wall causing it to cave in. After his brothers also hit the wall making it fall in and exploded by a spell Hal used.

David Moonlight look at the three animals "How?" Was all he could say before the largest wolf jumped at him, while the smallest ran around Kaitlyn and up the stairs. The middle one just sat and watch her stand in the same stop as the biggest wolf ripped her husband to pieces while he tried to get his shotgun.

Hal stopped running on the landing and turned human. "Lítið sólskin(Little sunshine)" he called hoping the girl was just asleep not knocked out. A whimper from a closet made him fell like going down and ripping that man with his brother. That didn't sound like a bad idea. "It's okay I have come to take you to your father" he took the child out with a bag of just clothes. A loud bang made both of them to jump.

* * *

Hati jump out of the way of a gunshot and made sure to save the female human from the ricocheting bullet. "Dam human" he snarled look up from a half bathroom in the far hallway. "I would be surprised that human was still breathing after trying that" with that he went to check on his brothers.

Sköll chomped down on the throat of his prey cutting off blood to the human's brain. He didn't like getting shot at and seeing his full blood brother almost get hit even more so. "You will go to the worst place in your afterlife filthy human," he said around the human in his mouth before throwing the now dead man on the couch in a bloody heap.

"Bróðir(Brother)" Hati had run through the house making a mess of things in his haste to see if his brother was fine. " Allt í lagi?( You okay?)"

"Já ég er fínn(Yeah I'm fine)" Sköll answer. He looked up to see Halran coming down with a small human female on his back. He place Solaris on the floor where she was shown to be asleep.

"Hvað í níu heima gerast, þið? (What in the nine worlds happen, you two?)" Hal asked looking around at the carnage.

"Ég var skotinn í af því skordýrum(I was shot at by that insect" Sköll deadpanned.

"Starfið er gert hér(The job is done here)," Hal said after a minute " Tími til að setja ótta í mönnum móður(Time to put fear in the human mother)" With that the sons of Fenris walk to Kaitlyn Moonlight.

Mrs. Moonight whimpered. "No sane creature..." She watched in horror as the three vicious wolves approached her, each larger and more muscular than average wolves, with intelligence shining in their eyes. The middle one, the smallest, stopped in front of her. Her horror turned to shock as it's hide and form seemed to melt and change. In a few seconds, standing in front of her was a human being.

"Oh, but we are not sane creatures, Mrs. Moonight," said Hal. "We are the sons of Fenris, the wolf who will destroy the world."

The other two wolves cut her off an either side. They, too, morphed into humans. She recognized Hati from the supermarket. She turned to look at the largest, who must have been the older brother. She took a breath. She had to stall, at least. " You were hired to protect my daughter. Why did you turn?"

"Mrs. Moonight, I am helping your daughter. I will take her to a safe place. You, on the other hand, I can make no promises other than this: I am friends with Apollo, at least in his Greek form. I will not harm you, as that would most likely reveal myself to him. I am actually surprised that he has not figured out what I really am. My magic is obviously strong- strong enough to fool a god."

"However, I now have no obligation to protect you. From the time we leave, you will be at our mercy should we come across you again." With that, he turned and melted back into his wolf form to carry Solaris away on his back. The others followed his lead. She almost considered calling out to them to bring her child back, but she held her tongue. This was her only chance.

When they had left, she stood shakily and made her way through the wrecked house to the living room, where her husband lied dead on the couch. Mrs. Moonight almost felt sorry for him... But no. He was a selfish, abusive jerk. He had given Solaris brain damage from hitting her so hard and made her almost blind... Besides, she had asked Hal to do this... But she had not expected death. Hal was right about one thing. He and his brothers were not fully sane.

* * *

Hal use his alchemy to fit a side car on his motorcycle, so he could transport Solaris up the cost with him.

"Big brother" The young girl asked from the bench she was on.

"Hmm?" Hal answered checking the work he did, so it wont brake off at some point.

"Will I be able to see mama again? "Solaris asked as she held a red horse doll. She had gotten the doll from Hal that morning.

"Maybe, you can write to her though" Hal said. He know that at lest the two deserved that much after going through hell.

"Yay"

Hal had to laugh at Solaris's child-like happiness, despite what she went through. She still had the innocence of her age. "Go to sleep okay. We'll leave in the morning" with that Solaris walk to Hal's hotel room to sleep for the night. "I know you're there Aunt Hel"

"I still don't know how you can tell us gods apart" a female voice said to his left. The air folded in on itself and formed into a woman. The left side of her body was heart-achingly beautiful, about twenty-five years old, with an ermine cloak shimmering like a snowdrift rippling in wind. The right side of her body and face, however, was terrifying - withered skin, a skeletal hand and leg, patches of blue ice covering decayed flesh, membrane-thin lips over rotten teeth, a milky-white eye and tufts of desiccated hair like black has a milky zombie gaze that made Hal glade he sent Solaris away. " Are you going to tell me now?"

"I'm your brother's son" Hal answered "How do you think"

Hel didn't answer having had an idea of the answer herself "I'm here to tell you that a mortal named David Moonlight entered my world I take it you know of him" she said after a minute.

"I don't just know of him" Hal said putting the final part in his new side car, the seat, "Me and my brothers rescued his step-daughter last night. What of him?"

"He is part of Helheim now" Hel said sounding amused about that fact. "He will fight for father on ragnarok"

"Send me a post when that happens "Hal said.

"You don't want to fight at that time" Hel asked razing her dead eyebrow.

"It's more I don't know which afterlife I will end up in" Hal explained "I was born between the Egyptian mythology and Norse mythology. So to chose between Helheim, Valhalla, Folkvanger, and Aaru. I'm not sure about it" Hal didn't fear death it was more where is soul would end up, do to his mix belief, that scared him.

"Alright I will leave you" With that Hel disappeared from Hal's sight.

* * *

Done my other stories/ chapter will take time I'm looking for a job. The last bit with Kaitlyn Moonlight was written by bobandsmallbob. please review/ fav/ follow


End file.
